Recognition
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Cuando comenzó a hacer tratos con esas mujeres se sintió decepcionado, hasta que conoció a Mary. Cuando comenzó a marcar bebés se sintió igual. Hasta que reconoció a Sam.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de Kripke.**

**Summary:** _Cuando comenzó a hacer tratos con esas mujeres se sintió decepcionado, hasta que conoció a Mary. Cuando comenzó a marcar bebés se sintió igual. Hasta que reconoció a Sam._

**A/N: De todos los nombres bíblicos, me parece que 'Samuel' es uno que viene a significar algo entre las líneas de 'Dios es su nombre' o algo así. Ahí radica la ironía del asunto.**

* * *

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand [...] His blood a grim secret they had to commend._

_"Hand of Sorrow" - Within Temptation_

**Recognition.**

_1972_

Finalmente, el plan comenzaba a ver la luz, el primer paso estaba dado, por fin Azazel había contactado a su padre, al fin había recibido ordenes sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Le había tomado años, siglos, literalmente para que se hubiera dado algún tipo de respuesta y ahora lo había conseguido, el demonio de ojos amarillos estaba tan exultante al respecto que ya había comenzado a poner manos a la obra con su parte del plan.

No era sencillo, por supuesto, buscaba de pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, a mujeres que pudieran resultarle útiles, pasó varios meses en esa tarea y después comenzó a hacer los tratos: salvaba las vidas de aquellos a quienes ellas amaran (que estuvieran muriendo o muertos) y esas mujeres a cambio le permitirían entrar en sus casas una década más tarde, porque él sabía que todas ellas serían incubadoras potenciales del niño que buscaba, aquel que cuando fuera adulto cumpliera con sus expectativas de liberar a su padre.

Pero francamente estaba decepcionado, ninguna de esas mujeres le parecía algo fuera de lo común, todas eran iguales: frágiles, asustadizas, ignorantes de la potencial guerra entre el Cielo y el Infierno que se venía desarrollando desde que comenzó la historia de la humanidad. Era frustrante, había hecho ya muchos tratos pero no estaba convencido (aunque eso no implicaba que no seguiría buscando, era su tarea y se encargaría de hacerlo bien).

Entonces llegó Lawrence, Kansas, que a simple vista parecía un lugar como cualquiera, personas aburridas, personas moribundas y tratos por hacer, se imaginó que aquello no le llevaría tiempo, mataría a un par de gentes si debía hacerlo y punto, se iría a otro lado.

O eso pensaba, hasta que la conoció. Ella no era como ninguna mujer que hubiera visto antes, era mejor que todas ellas, esta mujer de figura delgada y rasgos atractivos, con su cabello rubio y ojos claros era una cazadora y no parecía temerle.

Mary Campbell (y el nombre en sí resultó irónico) era perfecta y ya se encargaría él de que conseguir un trato que le diera acceso a algún hijo que ella fuera a tener.

Después escuchó todo lo que ese cazador Dean Winchester le dijo y le pareció estúpido, él, Azazel, no iba a morir, la única cosa que podía matarlo estaba perdida en algún lugar y así podría permanecer (ignoró las palabras de Dean porque no creía que fuera posible, no sabía hasta que punto se arrepentiría cuando esos ojos verdes fueran lo último que viera antes de que la bala se clavara en su pecho). Logró el trato deseado con esa cazadora y supo que ella era la indicada.

Y realmente esperaba no tener que matarla.

_1983_

Una nueva noche, una nueva casa, veía a los bebés clavar sus ojos en él (ojos llenos de temor, como si supieran lo que él era y lo que se proponía para ellos) antes de dejar que la herida goteara en sus pequeñas bocas entreabiertas, después esperaba a que tragaran el líquido y era en ese momento cuando era interrumpido por un gritito alarmado (de verdad, ellas no debían morir, lo único que él pedía era no ser interrumpido, no era su culpa si luego había que matarlas). Aunque a veces se iba como había llegado, envuelto en el silencio, porque nadie iba a interrumpirle.

Pero igual que había pasado mientras iba en busca de mujeres para hacer los tratos, no sentía nada especial cuando visitaba a esos niños. Suponía que era cuestión de tiempo, así que esperaba, ya había esperado por tanto que en realidad unos meses más le daban igual.

No había visitado Lawrence desde hacía diez años.

Y cuando finalmente entró en la casa una sensación de victoria parecío rodearle, misma que crecía en su pecho a medida que se acercaba al cuarto del infante, uno que había nacido seis meses atrás. El hijo de una cazadora. El niño que esperaban.

Sam Winchester.

Nada en ese niño le resultaba fuera de lo común, era exactamente igual que toda la bola de bebés que había visitado antes. Cuartos pintados en colores pastel, decorados con motivos infantiles - ya había pasado el cuarto del otro chiquillo, sobre cuya mesita de noche descansaba la figura de un ángel, figura que le había hecho rodar los ojos -, cunas dispuestas, en la mayoría de los casos, en el centro de los cuartos, con un móvil encima, uno que parecía entretener al pequeño ocupante, aunque no a Sam, cuyos ojos miraban en todas direcciones.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios del humano al que poseía mientras se cortaba la vena de la muñeca, las gotas de sangre comenzaron a resbalar - la sangre que habría de crear el lazo de pertenencia entre ese niño y ellos - para caer en la boca ligeramente entreabierta de Sam, cuyos ojos ahora se enfocaban en el demonio (ojos que tenían un ligero brillo de lágrimas, ojos en los que Azazel apreció un flashazo amarillo que dejó en claro que la sangre ya estaba dentro de él).

Estaba marcado y el demonio parecía satisfecho.

El infante estaba intranquilo, incluso lloraba, aunque eso no era nuevo para Azazel. Se preguntó como sería cuando creciera, que clase de humano, ¿sería normal como el resto? Esperaba que no, le veía mucho potencial como para que fuera desperdiciado, esperaba que ese niño fuese fuerte y recibiera un buen entrenamiento.

Escuchó los pasos antes de que la voz adormilada se dirigiera a él.

- ¿Tiene hambre?

- Shhh

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para que se fuera, no quería matarla, sería un desperdicio, además si lo hacía ¿quién entrenaría al niño? ¿Un mecánico? Escuchó que se alejaba y se atrevió a quedarse un rato más, contemplando a su elegido, iba a seguir marcando niños pero estaba seguro de que su búsqueda se había acabado. Era Sam, tenía que ser él.

Y entonces Mary volvió.

- Tú - le encaró (fue lo último que haría).

No había querido matarla, pero no había habido otro remedio, no era como si él fuera culpable, ella simplemente no debía de haber vuelto al cuarto. Pero así se acomodarían mejor las piezas del rompecabezas que resultaría en la liberación de su padre.

- Voy a matarte - las palabras de John Winchester le arrancaron una sonrisa, ya le había matado una vez, imaginaba que no sería tan difícil matarle de nuevo - así sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

No volvió a ver al bebé luego de aquella noche, su parte estaba hecha y sólo restaba esperar. 22 años no le resultarían un período tan largo, después de todo, además aún había que esperar a que Lilith escapara del Infierno.

Ya casi podía saborear esa victoria, una que les sería brindada por un niño cuyo nombre jamás se debería haber entrelazado en un destino tan siniestro. Porque de todos los nombres existentes justamente a él le debía tocar uno tan irónico.

Era una gran ironía que justamente a ese niño llamado Samuel le tocara como destino liberar al Diablo.

(Lo que en ese momento Azazel no sabía, era que él jamás viviría para ver ese momento).


End file.
